A walk in the clouds
by dramione0628
Summary: Draco meets Hermione 4 years after HOgwarts. I suck at summaries. Pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

Twenty two year old Draco Malfoy woke up from having a nightmare, a nightly thing he's having for almost 4 years now. The nightmare is all about the 2nd war. He turned his back from the dark side. He fought alongside with the Golden Trio. The Light Side won, Harry defeated Voldemort. Draco killed his own father, Lucius, after seeing that his own father will bloody avada him for being a traitor. A year after the war, Draco went to the US, wanting to start a new life. He lived in Beverly Hills, pretending to be a muggle, a very rich muggle. He converted all his wizarding money to muggle money – he became a multi-billionaire muggle. He started a computer software business, it's booming so he decided to make his business known worldwide. He is a very successful bachelor, women are falling head over heels, not only because of his wealth. Draco Malfoy is a very handsome guy. He stands 6'4, has a short silvery white hair, captivating gray eyes, thin pink lips, pale complexion, and possesses an aura of leadership. 

"Nightmares every fuckin' night!" Draco mumbles to himself. He got out of bed, went to kitchen to grab a glass of whiskey. He sat on his comfy couch, thought about the past. "Wonder what happened to those guys? Probably Potter married Ginny, Weasley and Granger. Bet they're having the time of their lives! Me, I'm always alone… will always be." He drank remaining liquid in his glass and fell asleep immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" greeted Elizabeth, his slutty secretary, a muggle version of Pansy Parkinson.  
"Morning! What's my schedule for today?" asked Draco.  
"Sir, you do have a meeting with the board of directors at 10 am." Answered Elizabeth in her most seductive voice.  
"Alright, just give me a cup of black coffee then get back to work! I'm not paying you for slacking!" Snapped Draco.

"Do y'all think it's a good idea to open up a company in England? I mean, why not other countries? Japan perhaps?" asked Draco.

"What's the matter Mr. Malfoy? England is a rich country and our business will grow there." Said Mr. Anderson, Malfoy Inc finance director. 

"Fine, I'll go ahead and fly back to England." Draco said in his most determined voice.

Draco went home that day feeling very haggard. He's thinking about the decision he made earlier today. "Am I really ready to go back?" he asked himself. He slumped back to his seat and just sighed.

"Anna!!! Can you please pack my things? Please prepare at least 2 bags for me, I'll be out of the country for 2 weeks. And please hurry up. My flight is tomorrow, 6:10 am so please have it ready in 3 hours. I need to have a rest."

"Of course, sir. I'll pack your things right away." His housemaid replied.

Draco slammed his door shut and went to sleep immediately.

The next day, he woke-up late. "Shit! 4:30 am and I've got to be at the airport by 6. Fuck!!" He swore to himself. He quickly took a shower and threw on a green polo shirt and pants. He arrived there 5 minutes before the flight. He made his way to his designated and gasped as he recognized the person sitting beside.

"Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

After the Great War, Hermione Granger went to the US to visit her cousins Fides and Lia

After the Great War, Hermione Granger went to the US to visit her cousins Fides and Lia. Being part of Manhattan's elite, they taught her how to party, to chill out, to enjoy her life. They spent the whole summer clubbing and shopping.

Hermione never boasted her family's wealth. The Grangers are like the Malfoys in the muggle world. Her parents are the best dentists in England, and their family also owns a muggle hospital; an advertising company; a famous restaurant called "Glamorous", and a vineyard.

Hermione stayed with her cousins in the US. It was her father's idea that led her to New York. He always told her that being an only child means that she will have to take over the family's business. She, being a good daughter, obeyed her father and took up a business course in a well-known university. There, she met Riel, the hottest guy in the university. He's blond, has a piercing blue eyes, and has a very nice body. They dated and moved in together. That's when our heroine's problem started.

"Oh my God! Dad's going to kill me" Hermione exclaimed after she saw the result in her hands. PINK lines. "Shit!"

'I hope he'll undersand' Hermione thought.

She got out of the bathroom and went to find her boyfriend to share the news.

"Hey Honey, we need to talk."

"Sure. what's up?" Replied Riel.

"I dont know where to begin.. Errr.. umm, Honey I'm pregnant. You'll be a daddy soon." Hermione nervously looked up to see her bofriend's reaction.

"What? Are you kidding? Im not ready yet. You know that! I want you to get rid of it!" Shouted a very angry Riel.

"No I wont. Its our baby!" Cried Hermione.

"I dont want to do anthing with it. It's over!! We're over! I'm never coming back!" Riel shouted while packing his things.

"Dont do this to me.. Please, I need you."

"You're pathetic! I dont want you to keep it. Im too young for this!"

"Fine! Get out! Get out of my fucking house! Get out of my life! I hate you!!"

Hermione was seen the next day at the airport. She decided to fly back to England and face the consequence.

"The hell with it! At least I already have my diploma.. Shit! Dad's gonna kill me. I got myself knocked up. OMG, how am I gonna tell them that the bastard left me when I told him that I'm pregnant" Hermione did not notice the tears rolling on her cheek. She was lost in thought and nearly jumped ou of her seat when she heard the familar drawl... "Granger?"

She quickly wiped her tears ans looked up to see Draco Malfoy in the flesh, wearing a concerned face.. 'wait a minute.. concern??'

"Draco" She acknowledged.

She knew that it's gonna be a very long ride...


End file.
